


White Christmas

by Yonkyu



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is missing Boris due to him being away for treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> First time writing this pair in this fandom. I hope this puts a smile on your face!!

The Hamptons were expecting a major winter storm of snow, hail, freezing rain, with sub-below temperatures and high winds; a blizzard to be accurate.

 

During the night, the wind picks up and moves the precipitation around, hitting the window, creating white noise, disturbing the gentleman laying in slumbers of a dream.

 

The man stirs within the comforts of his cocoon and jolts awake to broken glass littering the bedroom floor, along with a large branch from the tree standing tall, feet away from the window.

 

Hank shakes his head to clear his focus, rubs his palms against his eyes to see what disturbed his sleep. The cold wind hits his face and he shivers when his eyes land on the broken window. Hank swings his legs over the edge of the bed and walks over to investigate the damage. He stops short and eyes widen; glass glitters the floor and the large tree branch sits within his bedroom. Quickly, Hank turns around to pick up his discarded sweatshirt and pants, proceeds to get dressed.

 

Hank runs down the stairs to the garage and notices plywood leaning up against the wall across from him. He collects two sheets of plywood to board up the window for the time being before it can be replaced. Hank grabs the cup of nails and hammer sitting on the working bench a foot away from the stairs, then slides the hammer into the front, wide pocket of his sweatshirt.

 

Hank takes his time to bring the needed materials up to the bedroom and not drop the plywood. He leans the plywood against the wall and sets the materials on the floor, away from all the broken glass. Hank takes a sheet of plywood and nails it in place; he goes to grab the second sheet of plywood and nails it into place.

 

Hank slowly walks back towards the bed when he shivers and lets out a breath of air. He notices the temperature in the room has dropped and not just from the broken window, the heat must be out.

 

Hank makes his way down the stairs and puts on a pot of coffee. He waits for the coffee to be ready when his sight catches the beauty of the snowflakes dancing wildly out the French doors.

 

He gets mesmerized by the movements of the snowflakes falling all around him; wishing and hoping the love of his life was home with him instead of in Germany for a new treatment regarding his genetic condition of his weakening muscles.

 

The coffee pot sputters to an end and Hank turns to retrieve the hot, steamy liquid to pour it into his favorite mug from Boris. The mug is green with a castle from Nova Scotia on it, it’s the place Boris brought him to express his feelings for Hank. It’s the first time Hank went with his gut and feelings and admitted to Boris how he feels as well.

 

Hank pours the hot coffee into the mug and returns the pot to the stand. He turns around and grabs his mug as he walks back towards the French doors to be captivated by the white, fluffy snowflakes dancing around outside. The storm seems to be slowing down and the wind is no longer howling. He shivers, despite the hot mug of coffee in his hands, when he feels hands wrap around his torso. One hand rests over his heart while the other rests on his waistband. Hank can feel his heart beating in his chest, never hearing the unsuspecting guest entering the house.  

 

“Hank. I’m here.”

 

And Hank knows who it is, his lover, his best friend, Boris. He leans back into the embrace, feeling the warmth radiate throughout his body. Hank feels overheated by the warmth spreading over his body through Boris’s touch and simple affection of love.  A simple gesture of love and welcome home.

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

Boris kisses him on the nape of his neck, a smile on Boris’s face, knowing Boris was able to calm his nerves of missing him, of needing him, of wanting him for the rest of his life.

 

“I love you, Hank.”

 

“I love you too, Boris. More than you will ever now.”


End file.
